


That's not healthy Scotty

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: Scotty has been overworking himself after the latest mission destroyed parts of the ship.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Kudos: 4





	That's not healthy Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> If it was unclear Scotty is my favourite character.

It was the middle of the day and Scotty was trying to fix the ship however his progress was delayed due to extreme nausea however he held back the symptoms. He was searching the deck and found a piece of cloth inside a fan. This was annoying because it messed up the mechanics and would have to restart the system. "Alright, who' does this belong tae'. " He shouted across the area while holding the cloth slightly above his head but his arms were weak so it was not the highest. This quick motion was enough to make him feel extremely sick and he began to black out. He could hear muffled talking as he began to faint. Scotty was taken up to the medical bay by a Leonard who was concerned for his boyfriends health. (The relationship is still a secret) "You are awake....finally" Said a worried McCoy. "What happened? how come am 'ere I needin' ta be workin' on mah silver lady." Scotty replied in a rush. "No, You will stay here... Now I need you to answer a few quick questions." McCoy stated. "Aye" Scotty responded. "When was the last time you slept Scotty"

McCoy grew more concerned as he watch his clearly exhausted boyfriend begin to count back the days on his fingers.

"Monday, Tuesday then today." Scotty whispered quietly to himself putting his fingers down one at a time.

"2 'n' a half days doc.at th' minimum"

Leonard did a worried sigh before asking the next question "Scotty... When was the last time you ate a sustainable meal."

"Lest ah ate was a sandwich fur dinner... Yesterday, bit last sustainable meal wid have tae be dinner on Monday."

"Scotty you do realise how unhealthy it is to not eat or sleep." Leonard remarked.

"Ah do doc bit th' ship needs tae be fixed, ah kin wait mah lassie cannae." He knew this would anger McCoy but he really did believe that the ship was more important.

"Montgomery Scotty you need to keep healthy and for that reason I will make sure you come to lunch everyday and if you don't I will personally force you to the lunch hall." McCoy remarked in an angry tone.

"Aye, Ah will huv a go doc." Scotty replied with a slight grin on his face.

"I have also informed Kirk and you will need to be in your room at latest 9:00 but no later"

"But doc a'm needin' tae work on" Scotty began to say before he was stopped by an aggravated Leonard.

"No you will, you need to look after yourself." Leonard said.

"A'richt, a'richt if it mak's ye happy " Scotty said.

"Yes, Yes it really would." Leonard said with a grin on his face. He looked if anyone was around and then gave Scotty a kiss on the forehead.

"Stay safe, Love you"

"Love ye tae ye numpty"


End file.
